galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers in Space
Power Rangers in Space is the sixth television series of Power Rangers. It was originally going to final series of the show after the low ratings of Turbo, but the ratings increased which led to Saban reboot the series. Denji Sentai Megaranger 'Power Rangers In Space Logo' In Space Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'In Space Rangers' 'Psycho Rangers' 'In Space Rangers' Pris-red.jpg|Andros Pris-black.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Pris-blue.jpg|T.J. Johnson Pris-yellow.jpg|Ashley Hammond Pris-pink.jpg|Cassie Chan Pris-silver.jpg|Zhane 'Rangers Season In Space 6' 'Power Ranger In Space Ranger Form 6' 'Psycho Ranger' Psycho-red2.jpg| Psycho Red Ranger Psycho-black2.jpg|Psycho Black Ranger Psycho-blue2.jpg| Psycho Blue Ranger Psycho-yellow2.jpg|Psycho Yellow Ranger Psycho-pink2.jpg|Psycho Pink Ranger Psycho-silver2.jpg|Psycho Silver Ranger Zhane 'Psycho Ranger' 'Psycho Ranger Form' 'In Space Rangers Names Photos' Andros2.jpg|Andros Carlos Vallers3.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Carlos Vallerte 2 In Space T. J. Johnson3.jpg|T.J. Johnson T.J. Johnson 2 In Space Ashley Hammond3.jpg|Ashley Hammond Ashley Hammond 2 In Space Cassie Chan3.jpg|Cassie Chan Cassie Chan 2 In Space Zhane2.jpg|Zhane Pris-rg-psycho-red.png|Psycho Red Ranger Pris-rg-psycho-black.png|Psycho Black Ranger Pris-rg-psycho-blue.png|Psycho Blue Ranger Pris-rg-psycho-yellow.png|Psycho Yellow Ranger Pris-rg-psycho-pink.png|Psycho Pink Ranger Pris-rg-psycho-silver.png|Psycho Silver Ranger 'Allies' *Alpha 6 *D.E.C.A. *Adella Ferguson *Bluk and Skull *Professor Phenomenus *Justin Stewart *Karone (Astronema) *Silvy Larson *Zordon *Adam Park 'Villains' *Dark Spencer *Astronema (Karone) *Elcipor *Elgar *Darkonda 'Weapons' * Super Silverizer * Quadro Blaster - (Lunar Lance, Astro Axe, Star Slinger, Satellite Stunner) * Satellite Stunner * Star Slinger * Astro Axe * Lunar Lance * Spiral Saber * Astro Blaster 'Gear' * Galactic Rover * Megatank * Silver Cycle * Galaxy Gliders * Digimorpher * Astro Morpher 'Megazord' * Winged Mega Voyager * Mega Voyager * Mega Winger Fighter Mode * Astro Delta Megazord * Delta Megazord * Astro Megazord 'Zords' * Mega V5 * Mega V4 * Mega V3 * Mega V2 * Mega V1 * Mega Winger * Delta Megaship * Astro Megaship 'Episodes' #'From Out Of Nowhere (1)' #*Red Space Ranger is Introduced. Astronema is introduced. #*'A mysterious Red Ranger gatecrashes a summit of villains preparing their next strike against the universe. Meanwhile, the shuttle carrying the powerless ex-Turbo Rangers is pulled into a mysterious spaceship.' #'From Out Of Nowhere (2)' #*'The Princess Of Evil Astronema is dispatched by the malevolent Dark Specter to locate and eliminate the Red Ranger. Faced with no other option, the Red Ranger Andros, enlists the aid of the other teens and gives them new powers to combat Astronema’s Army.' #*Andros is introduced. The Rangers become Space Rangers. #'Save Our Ship' #*'The Space Rangers return to Earth with Andros but Astronema follows them, eager to find and destroy the Space Rangers shuttle craft and prevent them from forming the Astro Megazord.' #*Ecliptoris introduced. #'Shell Shocked' #*'Astronema successfully captures and brainwashes the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, forcing them to do her bidding and lure the Space Rangers into a false sense of trust.' #'Never Stop Searching' #*The story of Karone is introduced. #*'Andros returns to his home colony of KO-35 looking for a familiar face, only to be confronted by Ecliptor. When Carlos is injured, Andros reveals a secret of his past.' #'Satellite Search' #*'The Space Rangers are asked by NASADA to recover a downed satellite, only to fall into another trap set by Astronema.' #'A Ranger Among Thieves' #*'Andros falls in with the wrong crowd when he befriends a group of car thieves.' #'When Push Comes To Shove' #*'Cassie loses her diary, which she believes may contain a picture of her that would reveal her identity as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Prof. Phenomenus unveils a new plutonium fuel. Astronema becomes aware of this, and has the Elephantitan monster try to topple the skyscraper the fuel is being stored in.' #'The Craterite Invasion' #*'When the Astro Megaship is struck by lightning, the Craterites from the Simudeck become corporeal and start to blend into a neighborhood in Angel Grove.' #'The Wasp With A Heart' #*'Cassie befriends a monster who now seeks to break away and join the side of good, but Astornema learns of the intended defection and orders the creature’s destruction.' #'The Delta Discovery' #*'The Phantom Ranger,who has found Zordon in the process of being transported by Divatox, sends a distress signal to the Space Rangers.' #'The Great Evilyzer' #*'A new weapon enables Astronema to turn virtually anything evil which leads the Space Rangers to face a corrupted Delta Megaship.' #'Grandma Matchmaker' #*'Ashley’s grandmother arrives for a visit in order to get Ashley a husband. Meanwhile. Astronema sends down Mamamite to plant her babies in the soils of Angel Grove.' #'The Barillian Sting' #*'Carlos & Cassie become infected with the sting of an alien creature deployed by the treacherous Darkonda.' #*'Darkonda' is introduced. #'T.J.'s Identity Crisis' #*'TJ suffers a severe blow to the head and develops amnesia, whist Darkonda & Ecliptor’s fragile alliance is made all the more literal as they merge to form the hybrid threat known as Darkliptor.' #'Flashes Of Darkonda' #*'Andros finally realizes that Darkonda was the creature that abducted his sister when he was a child, and journeys to the Planet Onyx inconspicuously to gain revenge.' #'The Rangers' Mega Voyage' #*'Surviving a devastating battle with Darkonda, the Space Rangers flee to the moon, where they unlock the powers of Zordon’s hidden Mega Voyager.' #'True Blue To The Rescue' #*'Former Blue Ranger Justin is visited by Storm Blaster, having escaped from Divatox’s grip. The Blue Ranger & Storm Blaster unite when the remaining Space Rangers & Lighting Cruiser are on the verge of defeat.' #*Justin returns to help the rangers. #'Invasion Of The Body Switcher' #*'Astronema uses her monsters shapeshifting ability to become an exact duplicate of Ashley.' #'Survival Of The Silver' #*'Arriving on a hostile planet, the Space Rangers are overwhelmed by the planets inhabitants. Damage to a cryogenic preservation unit however brings to life a new ally, the Silver Ranger.' #*Zhane, the Silver Ranger, is introduced. #'Red With Envy' #*'Andros becomes jealous after Zhane starts to bond with Ashley.' #'The Silver Secret' #*'Zhane’s limited powers become known to Astronema, and she schemes to exploit it in a bid to eliminate the Silver Ranger once and for all.' #'A Date With Danger' #*'Zhane & Astronema fall head over heels with one another when the Silver Ranger saves the Princess of Evil from a rogue monster.' #'Zhane's Destiny' #*Zhane decides to stay and help the Rebels. #*'The Space Rangers, searching for clues to Zordon’s location in the depths of space, discover that inhabitants of KO-35.' #'Always A Chance' #*'Carlos faces a crisis of confidence, and only former Black Ranger Adam can help him remember that being a Power Ranger comes with hardship and the courage to make difficult choices, but an attack by Lizwizard forces Adam to make a choice as he risks his physical health with an unstable morpher to become a Power Ranger once again.' #*Adam comes to help Carlos realize his Ranger responsibilities. #'The Secret Of The Locket' #*'A battle with Astronema reveals a long buried secret to Andros that finally reveals the fate of his long lost sister Karone.' #*Astronema is revealed to be Karone. #'Astronema Thinks Twice' #*'Astronema decides to confront Andros and attempt to eliminate both the Red Ranger and sever her connection to her past life.' #'The Rangers' Leap Of Faith' #*Astronema decides to join the Rangers. #*'Andros brings Astronema to the Megaship, much to the chagrin of his fellow teammates.' #'Dark Specter's Revenge (1)' #*Karone returns to save the world, but is programmed evil. #*'Dark Specter, enraged that the Space Rangers are in possession of his most valued ally, decides to reclaim his former servant by hurtling an asteroid towards the Earth.' #'Dark Specter's Revenge (2)' #*'Determined to prevent the asteroid from colliding with the planet, the Space Rangers use all of their resources and zords. The intervention of a familiar ally helps to turn the tide, but for the Space Rangers, their victory comes with a price as Karone is again enslaved to Dark Specter.' #'Rangers Gone Psycho' #*'Angel Grove is thrown into chaos when doppelgangers of the Space Rangers turn on the city. The real Space Rangers confront their duplicates, and in the ensuing battle, they discover the true nature of their enemies as the Psycho Rangers, soldiers of Astronema, prove to be a formidable force.' #*The Psycho Rangers are introduced. #'Carlos On Call' #*'A little girl named Silvy discovers Carlos’ secret identity and blackmails him into fulfilling her every order.' #'A Rift In The Rangers' #*Psycho Pink is destroyed. #*'Cassie & Ashley have a tempered argument that leaves both unable to get along. However, when Ashley is abducted by Psycho Pink, a remorseful Cassie vows to rescue her friend.' #'Five Of A Kind' #*Psycho Blue is destroyed. #*'TJ convinces the Space Rangers to battle different Psycho Rangers than the ones that match their colors, hoping to confuse and weaken their enemies, but when this proves to be only a short-term solution, TJ elects to try a different and more confounding strategy.' #'Silence Is Golden' #*'The Psycho Rangers assume human form and search Angel Grove, using voice identification to find the Space Rangers in their civilian lives.' #'The Enemy Within' #*Psycho Red, Black, & Yellow are destroyed. #*'As Dark Specter’s life force drains, Astronema becomes closer to her goal of becoming the supreme leader of his forces. Meanwhile, Psycho Red’s obsession with defeating the Red Ranger could prove to be costly as both groups of Power Rangers engage in a final conflict.' #'Andros And The Stowaway' #*'An alien infant stows away with Andros, with it’s angered guardian not too far behind.' #*'An alien infant stows away with Andros, with it’s angered guardian not too far behind.' #'Mission To Secret City' #*The Psychos are Ghosts. #*'Carlos & Andros are transported with a group of people to a secret city, where Astronema is slowly digitizing the human population into datacards.' #'Ghosts In The Machine' #*The Psychos return, but are then captured in digital cards. #*'The Space Rangers return to the Secret City to continue their efforts to rescue the citizens imprisoned there, but the spirits of old enemies intend on regaining corporeal form at any cost.' #'The Impenetrable Web' #*'The Space Rangers are lured to an alien world, whilst Ecliptor cuts the team off from Alpha and the Astro Megaship with an impenetrable forcefield, leaving the Space Rangers trusted robot ally and their main computer DECA alone and vulnerable against Ecliptor, who infiltrates the Megaship.' #'A Line In The Sand' #*'The Space Rangers are transported to a barren desert where they are are pursued and attacked by Tankenstein. Zhane intervenes with his new Lunar Rover but the creature returns to Angel Grove where a battle above the city leads to a devastating loss.' #'Countdown to Destruction (1)' #*'Dark Specter announces that the time has come to commence an assault on the universe. The combined forces of his alliance sweep over countless planets, overwhelming the Power Rangers and their allies, before reaching Earth itself.' #'Countdown to Destruction (2)' #*Zordon dies to save the universe. All the evil was turned to dust or turned good by Zordon's power. The end of the Space Rangers. #*'With Dark Specter destroyed, Astronema ascends to the throne of the United Alliance Of Evil as they secure the Earth. Can the Space Rangers save Zordon and the Universe from the United Alliance Of Evil?' Trivia *The final battle between Ecliptor and Andros is a homage to the ending of Super Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger (which had its Zord fight scenes culled for use in the second season of Power Rangers), in which the Ryuuranger (the Red Dairanger) duels with a villain one-on-one to the death, to resolve the season running conflict once and for all. *This was the last series to take place in Angel Grove, California. Angel Grove would later be revisited in the Operation Overdrive team-up special, Once A Ranger. *This also was the last series to employ the built-in teleportation ability seen in all the previous seasons. *This was the first season to use an orchestric musical score instead of the usual rock used in previous seasons. *In Space was the first season after the original MMPR seasons where the core team had the same five colors as the first team (Red, Yellow, Black, Pink, and Blue). The only other season that had the same color Rangers at the beginning was Operation Overdrive. Wild Force did have very similar colors, but Alyssa Enrilé was a White Ranger, not a Pink Ranger, even though there were pink highlights on her uniform and her initial control station on the Wild Force Megazord was pink. *This series was the first to feature a Ranger with an individual power while in civilian form (Andros the Red Space Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger were gifted with telekinesis). This trend would eventually be repeated starting with Power Rangers: Ninja Storm on through Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *The Power Rangers in Space team were the first to have a team-up with one or more Rangers from previous seasons, with the inclusion of Justin (Blue Turbo Ranger) in "True Blue to the Rescue", and Adam (second Black Power Ranger) in "Always a Chance". The Zeo Rangers did team up with the Alien Rangers, but the Alien Rangers never had a full season devoted to them, so their team-up does not count towards this. *It was also the second series to feature Rangers from previous seasons, with Adam (the second Black Power Ranger) and Justin (the Blue Turbo Ranger) making appearances. Power Rangers Zeo was the first with the addition of Jason (the original Red Power Ranger) as the temporary Gold Ranger. *These Rangers met the version of the Ninja Turtles featured in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. *This was the first series to feature a Power Ranger as a blood relative to a villain, as Andros and Astronema were siblings. This would be repeated in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm with Cam the Green Samurai Ranger and Lothor, who would prove to be nephew and uncle. *It was the first series to feature a Red Ranger that receives Battlizer Armor. *This was the first series to feature a Ranger receiving an additional vehicle after their first - in this case, the Silver Ranger receiving the Galactic Rover. *This is the second series after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Metallic Armor, where the Power Rangers would use equipment that did not exist in the Super Sentai version, such as the Battlizer Armor and Galactic Rover. *This is also the first Power Rangers series that would start a trend of adding in non-Sentai equipment for Power Rangers, in order to help market the PR toys that are sold by Bandai. This tradition continued until Operation Overdrive. Jungle Fury had three Rangers who didn't appear in Gekiranger, but they had the secondary weapons of the core three Rangers, and no zords. RPM didn't feature any non-Sentai equipment. *The only series so far featuring Megazord combinations without the term "Zord", Mega Voyager and Mega Winger. Both Megazords are also the only ones to share names with their Sentai counterparts. *Although much equipment not seen in Megaranger was used, the Megarangers did have a team power up of golden torso armor than was never used in PRiS. *This is currently the only season to not feature a Green Ranger in any episode, whether as a team member, part of a teamup or dream/vision sequence. Note that Wild Force, Dino Thunder and Operation Overdrive featured a guest apperance of Trip, Cam and Xander respectively in "Reinforcements from the Future", "Thunder Storm" and "Once A Ranger", and Adam returned as a Black Ranger and not as Zeo Ranger 4 or the Green Turbo Ranger. *It is the first season to not have any Ranger leave the team after joining. Mighty Morphin 1 had Tommy leave the team temporarily in "The Green Candle"; Mighty Morphin 2 had Jason, Trini, and Zack leave in "The Power Transfer"; Mighty Morphin 3 had Kimberly leave in "A Different Shade of Pink"; Alien Rangers had Aisha leave in the final episode; Zeo had Trey of Triforia leave temporarily in "A Golden Homecoming", and Turbo had Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya leave in "Passing the Torch". The Space Rangers added to their team with Zhane, but no one ever left the team. *This is the only season so far to not feature an organic mentor (also the only season to not feature a mentor at all if one does not count Alpha 6 or Deca). *This is the first and only season where all six Rangers have amazingly similar helmets (save for the colors). Every other seasons featured differences in sculpt, patterns or in the shape of the visor. The helmets in this season were almost identical, except for discreet differences in visor design on the sides of their helmets. Red: four sharp corners, top corners slightly longer than bottom. Blue: four sharp corners, bottom corners slightly longer than top. Pink: rounded corners. Yellow: six sharp corners. Black: eight corners. Silver: sides with inverted triangles. S.P.D. would arguably be another example in which the helmets look almost identical. *This is the first season to featured the Rangers wearing uniforms (Space Uniform), followed by Lost Galaxy (Kai, Kendrix and Mike wearing Terra Venture Sweat Shirt & Damon wearing a Mechanic Jumpsuit), Lightspeed Rescue (Jackets), Time Force (Time Force wored Police Uniform and The Silver Guardians wore Jumpsiuts), Wild Force (The Five core with Vest and Merrick with Jacket), Ninja Storm (Ninja Uniform), S.P.D. (Police Uniform), Mystic Force (The Five core with Vest and Cape), Operation Overdrive (Black Uniform with their color streak), Jungle Fury (The Three core wearing their color jackets, RJ wearing a Purple and Black Jacket & Dom wearing a White and Orange Tracksuit), RPM (The Five core wearing black Jackets and Gold and Silver wearing Tracksuit) and Samurai (The Five core wearing Ninja-like training garb). *While not the first series to feature wrist mounted morphers, it was the first one to have wrist mounted morphers with only one piece (the Zeonizers had two pieces, one on each wrist and the Turbo Morphers had a key that was needed to activate them). *It is the only season where the Power Rangers' first Megazord is not made up of a combination of individual Zords assigned to each ranger. *This was the last season to feature bloopers in the ending credits. *Count Down to destruction was the first time the rangers revealed their identities to the public. *This is the first season where all the five core rangers are of different ethinicties. TJ is African American, Cassie is Asian, Ashley is Caucasian and Carlos is Latino. Andros, though he's human, is from another planet. Andros' appearance may be caucasian but techinally he has no racial background. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:In Space Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season